Come What May
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: (Songfic)(OneShot)(Fuu y Ferio y un poco de Umi y Cleff y Hikaru y Latens) Pase lo que pase te amaré, hasta el día de mi muerte...y aún después.


Come What May (Pase lo que pase)  
  
Autora: Princess Lalaith  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Never knew I could feel like this, (Nunca pensé que podría sentir de ésta  
manera,)  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before. (Como si nunca antes hubiera visto el  
cielo.)  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss; (Quiero desvanecerme en tu beso;)  
  
Every day I love you more and more. (Cada día te amo más y más.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Un guapo hombre despierta. Tiene el cabello verde y los ojos miel, y en ese momento lleva un sencillo pantalón verde oscuro y una playera blanca. Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia una ventana con marco de plata, traspasando puertas de cristal y cortinas de seda blanca llega hasta un balcón.  
  
"Esto que siento es tan extraño. Sentimientos que jamás imaginé experimentar. Sensaciones... pensamientos... deseos. Y pensar que todos me los causa ella. Esa mujer tan hermosa, especial, única, y es sólo mía.  
  
"¿Cómo te digo que te quiero...que te deseo...que te extraño? Que cada día que pasa sufro porque no estás a mi lado, porque no puedo tenerte entre mis brazos, decirte un 'te quiero' al oído, escuchar tu voz en el viento cantando la esperanza de que nos veremos de nuevo.  
  
"Eres tan hermosa. Puedo ver el campo en tus ojos verde esmeralda, y el reflejo del sol en tus cabellos dorados.  
  
"Lo que más desearía, en éste momento es rodearte con mis brazos, sostenerte como ya una vez lo hice; tener tu rostro entre mis manos...y poder besarte. Poder fundir mis labios con los tuyos y besarte, una y otra vez, demostrándote cuanto te quiero, cuanto he esperado por volver a verte, cuanto he deseado tenerte frente a mí para decirte:  
  
-Te amo Fuu...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?(Escucha a mi corazón, ¿lo puedes  
oír cantar?)  
  
Telling me to give you everything. (Diciéndome que te lo de todo.)  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring; (Las estaciones pueden cambiar, del  
invierno a la primavera;)  
  
But I'll love you until the end of time. (Pero te amaré hasta el final del  
tiempo.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
El guapo joven saca algo que parece una joya de mediano tamaño, y se la acerca al rostro.  
  
-Fuu... Si puedes escucharme, sólo quiero decirte que espero que estés bien. Pienso en ti día tras día, noche tras noche. No te he olvidado. Y aún mantengo la esperanza, confío en que algún día tú volverás. Confío en que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y podré decirte frente a frente...te amo. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, si es un día, o un año, o toda una vida. Sé que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán.  
  
El joven suspira a la vez que toma una rosa roja, de un rosal que se alza desde el jardín del palacio, y hasta su ventana.  
  
-Las rosas son las mismas en el invierno y en primavera.  
  
Él suspira mientras se lleva la rosa a los labios y la besa tiernamente, para después dejarla caer por el balcón; poco antes de llegar al suelo, la rosa desaparece.  
  
-Te amaré por siempre Fuu...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Come what may, come what may, (Pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase,)  
  
I will love you until my dying day. (Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
-Sin importar lo que pase, sin importar lo que venga. Lo que siento por ti nunca cambiará. Te lo prometo. Te amaré hasta el día de muerte...y aún después.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, (De pronto el mundo parece  
un lugar tan perfecto,)  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. (De pronto se mueve con una  
gracia tan perfecta.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Una chica, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y deslumbrante cabello rubio dorado, y ataviada con un vestido verde claro se encontraba en un pequeño teatro, en el Mirador de la Torre de Tokio. Pese a que ella no hablaba, una hermosa música llenaba el lugar. Era una música de piano, que ésta chica tocaba con gran facilidad, era muy talentosa. Al mover sus dedos, parecía que tejiera sueños en el aire, sueños de esperanza.  
  
"No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo nunca dejaré de esperarte. Nunca perderé la esperanza, de que algún día tendré la oportunidad de volver a tu lado. Volver a ver tus hermosos ojos miel, tu cabello verde agitándose con el viento, sentir tus fuertes brazos rodeándome, y tus labios contra los míos, susurrando un 'te quiero' en silencio.  
  
Ella cambia la melodía, a una más lenta y romántica.  
  
"Ahora no importa lo que pase me siento feliz. Siento que todo a mi alrededor es más alegre que antes. El sol parece brillar más, y las flores parecen esforzarse más en cubrir todos los campos con sus bellos colores. Ya nada más importa...mi mundo es perfecto cuando pienso en ti...  
  
-Ferio...  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste; (De pronto mi vida no parece un  
desperdicio;)  
  
It all revolves around you. (Todo gira en torno a ti.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
La hermosa chica deja de tocar el piano, y en silencio se pone de pie. Camina lentamente y llega hasta la puerta que da a una terraza del teatro. Una vez ahí se recarga en el barandal, aún llevando en su cabeza la tonada de la canción que tocaba en el piano.  
  
"Recuerdo todo lo que tuve que pasar para conocerte, y me convenzo de que realmente valió la pena. Cada caída, cada herida, cada temor, cada lágrima...todo se borra cuando pienso en tu sonrisa, en tu voz, en el amor que siento por ti. Siento que por primera vez la felicidad me rodea por completo.  
  
Al decir esto ella empieza a girar con las manos en el pecho, abrazándose a si misma. Se detiene cuando ve algo caer del cielo. Lo toma entre sus manos, es una rosa roja. Ella la ve, la siente, y lo siente a él. Se lleva la rosa a sus labios a la vez que murmura:  
  
-Ferio...te amo.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
And there's no mountain too high, (Y no hay montaña demasiado alta.)  
  
No river too wide. (Ni río demasiado ancho.)  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, (Canta ésta canción y  
estaré ahí junto a ti.)  
  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, (Nubes de tormenta podrán  
reunirse, y las estrellas podrán chocar.)  
  
But I'll love you until the end of time. (Pero te amaré hasta el final del  
tiempo.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Ferio, el príncipe de Céfiro, permanecía parado en el balcón del castillo.  
  
-Te extraño Fuu... -dijo él. -Como quisiera volver a verte.  
  
Fuu Hououji, quien alguna vez fue la Guerrera Mágica del Viento, seguía de pie, en la terraza de la Torre de Tokio, con la rosa roja entre sus manos.  
  
-Ferio, te quiero tanto... -murmuró ella. -Quisiera estar a tu lado.  
  
Y fue como si por ese instante las murallas se cayeran, las barreras entre ambos dejaron de existir; y pese a encontrarse en dos mundos diferentes, se sintieron unidos, más unidos que nunca.  
  
-¿Fuu? -preguntó el joven príncipe viéndola a los ojos, junto a él.  
  
-¡Ferio! -exclamó la hermosa joven, viéndolo de pies a cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que realmente fuera él. -¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?  
  
-Si soy yo... -dijo Ferio. -Fuu...oh por Dios...no puedo creerlo.  
  
Ferio la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Come what may, come what may, (Pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase,)  
  
I will love you until my dying day. (Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
-Te extrañé tanto... -murmuró Fuu hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del guapo joven.  
  
-Yo también. -murmuró él abrazándola más fuerte, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se esfumaría en sus brazos, como el viento que representaba.  
  
-¿Cómo es esto posible? -preguntó Fuu alzando la cabeza viéndolo.  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Ferio mirándola tiernamente. -Pero sea lo que sea, no quisiera que terminara nunca.  
  
-Yo tampoco, -dijo Fuu pegándose nuevamente a él. -No quisiera separarme de ti nunca más.  
  
-Ni yo, -dijo Ferio. -Te amo. Y siempre te amaré, ¿Lo sabes verdad?  
  
-Si, -dijo ella asintiendo tímidamente. -Y yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón.  
  
Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente. Sintiendo la respiración y los latidos del corazón de ambos, latiendo acompasadamente, al mismo ritmo. Fuu cerró los ojos antes de unir sus labios con los de Ferio, en un tierno beso, que lo demostraba todo: cuanto se querían, cuanto se necesitaban...y que ese gran amor que sentían...era un amor eterno.  
  
Ambos se separaron después de un largo beso, para recuperar la respiración, que se había acelerado; e intentar que sus corazones volvieran a latir con normalidad, casi sentían que este se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Aunque en verdad no les importaba, lo único que les importaba era el amor que se tenían.  
  
Entonces Ferio notó algo.  
  
-Fuu... -murmuró Ferio súbitamente alarmado.  
  
-Ferio... -murmuró ella al mismo tiempo.  
  
Y era que para cada uno, el otro comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.  
  
-Te esperaré por siempre. -dijo él sonriendo. -Te amo Fuu.  
  
-Yo también te amo Ferio. -dijo Fuu sonriendo un poco.  
  
Y entonces todo el sueño terminó. Y cada uno volvió a su mundo, a su vida, a su realidad.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Oh, come what may, (Oh, pase lo que pase,)  
  
Come what may, (Pase lo que pase,)  
  
I will love you, I will love you. (Te amaré, te amaré.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Fuu se encontraba nuevamente de pie en la terraza de la Torre de Tokio, y aún sostenía la rosa roja entre sus dedos.  
  
-¿Acaso fue sólo un sueño? -preguntó ella  
  
Pero entonces pasó dos dedos sobre sus labios, aún sentía ese sabor, ese beso. Había sido real, y muy real.  
  
Y de pronto lo sintió, ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Salió corriendo de la terraza, y del pequeño teatro, aún con la pequeña rosa roja en una mano. Corrió y corrió por una parte del mirador de Tokio, y después subiendo escaleras, hasta llegar a la parte más alta de la torre. Y aunque había corrido tanto, no se sentía cansada, ese sentimiento llenaba todo su cuerpo y le daba más energía de la que creyó tener.  
  
"¿Qué es este sentimiento? Lo siento en todo mi cuerpo, viene de mi corazón, de mi alma. ¿Qué significa? Es como si estuviera esperando algo, ¿pero qué?  
  
Ferio se encontró a si mismo nuevamente en el balcón de su habitación, en el castillo de Céfiro.  
  
-¿Fue real? -preguntó él al viento que ocupaba el lugar de su amada. -¿O sólo un producto de mi imaginación? El tenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla, besarla ¿Realmente pasó?  
  
Y aunque no la veía, aún sentía su presencia, el aire aún tenía ese aroma, tan característico de ella, y sus labios conservaban ese delicioso néctar.  
  
Y fue justo en ese momento que tuvo un extraño presentimiento, algo lo obligó a tomar una chaqueta marrón y después salir corriendo de la alcoba, por los pasillos, sin importar las miradas extrañas que les dirigían los criados y guardias del castillo mientras lo veían pasar. Corrió a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a la azotea de la torre más alta. Observó todo a su alrededor, expectante.  
  
"Lo siento, la siento...a ella. Su aroma, su voz, es como si el viento quisiera volverme loco, ¿o será que yo mismo me estoy volviendo loco? No lo creo.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. (De pronto el mundo parece  
un lugar tan perfecto...)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Fuu permanecía en silencio, sin poder creer lo que veía, lo que sentía, era él. Ese príncipe, su príncipe, estaba allí.  
  
Ferio se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación, era como una aparición divina, como un ángel bajado del cielo, sólo para él.  
  
-¡Ferio! -gritó Fuu lanzándose en los brazos de su amado.  
  
-¡Fuu! -gritó él a la vez, recibiéndola en sus brazos y alzándola en el aire.  
  
-¿Sigo soñando? -preguntó Fuu.  
  
-No lo creo, -dijo Ferio, -Porque lo siento, -guía la mano de Fuu hasta el pecho de él. -Aquí,  
  
-Y aquí, -dice ella, guiando la mano de él hacia el pecho de ella.  
  
Ambos permanecieron quietos unos segundos, mirándose en silencio, ojos llenos de amor...esperanza...felicidad.  
  
-Te amo, -dijo él tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos. -Hoy y siempre.  
  
-Yo también te amo. -dijo ella pasando las manos por el cuello de él. -Por toda la eternidad.  
  
Y ambos se acercaron para unirse en un nuevo beso. Más largo y más apasionado que el anterior. No pensaban, sólo sentían. Que esta vez era real, estaban juntos, ya nadie los separaría; juntos, y ésta vez...para siempre.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Come what may, come what may, (Pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase,)  
  
I will love you until my dying day. (Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dos personas observaban a la pareja desde las sombras. La primera, era un hombre, alto, como de unos veinticinco años, de cabello lila corto, ojos azul profundo vestía una túnica ceremonial que combinaba distintos tonos de morado y azul, y en su mano sostenía un báculo. La segunda, una chica, de ojos rubí, cabello rojo, largo, sujeto en una larga trenza, llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa roja. Ambos sonreían felizmente.  
  
-Funcionó, -murmuró ella en voz baja. -No lo puedo creer Cleff, realmente lo logramos.  
  
-Claro que funcionó Hikaru, -dijo Guru Cleff, -Mi magia, unida al poder del pilar que aún posees debía ser suficiente para unirlos.  
  
-¿Y por qué no se te ocurrió algo así antes? -preguntó Hikaru con fingida seriedad.  
  
-Porque no sabía qué tantos poderes del pilar conservabas, -se excusó Cleff.  
  
Hikaru estaba a punto de reclamarla nuevamente cuando Cleff habló.  
  
-Y Latens dijo que no tardaría en llegar, -agregó él sonriendo.  
  
Hikaru se sonrojó un poco, sosteniendo entre sus manos el medallón que le diera ese mago espadachín a quien ella tanto amaba.  
  
Y justo en ese momento un guapo hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, y vestido con un traje y armadura del mismo color apareció justo detrás de Cleff.  
  
-¡Latens! -exclamó Lucy emocionada, pero cuidando no interrumpir a la otra pareja.  
  
Latens se limitó a rodear la cintura de su amada con sus brazos; a la vez que ella se sujetaba al cuello de él. Latens la alzó, para hacerla quedar a su misma estatura, y la besó suavemente.  
  
-Te extrañé tanto... -murmuró Hikaru una vez que se separaron.  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Latens, -Yo también te extrañé a ti. Pero ya nunca volveremos a separarnos. Lo prometo.  
  
Hikaru se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo nuevamente, y volvieron a besarse.  
  
Guru Cleff se había alejado un poco, para dar su espacio a ambas parejas; cuando sintió una presencia familiar a sus espaldas.  
  
-Cleff... -murmuró una voz, suave como el paso de las olas en el mar.  
  
-Umi... -murmuró Guru Cleff dándose la vuelta de inmediato.  
  
-Yo... -comenzó Umi, sonrojándose, sin encontrar las palabras para expresar todo un mar de sentimientos que la inundaban.  
  
-No digas nada, -murmuró Cleff poniendo un dedo en los labios de Umi, y acercándose lentamente a ella. -Lo sé.  
  
Y sin decir más Guru Cleff soltó su báculo, la abrazó y la besó. Al principio esto tomó desprevenida a Umi, pero finalmente ella se dejó ir, y lo besó de vuelta. Expresando con esos besos lo que las palabras por si solas no podían decir.  
  
Y nuevamente con Fuu y Ferio. Ambos habían dejado de besarse, pero aún seguían tomados de las manos.  
  
-Ahora ya nada podrá separarnos. -dijo Ferio firmemente.  
  
-Pase lo que pase... -comenzó Ferio  
  
-Pase lo que pase... -repitió Fuu.  
  
-Te amaré por siempre. -completaron ambos mirándose a los ojos.  
  
Se besaron una vez más. Un beso que marcaba un fin y un principio. Fin a ese tiempo de espera, de esperanza; e inicio, a un nuevo tiempo de absoluta felicidad.  
  
Y mientras se fundían en ese beso, la rosa fue finalmente soltado de entre los dedos de Fuu, y cayó; cayó como un regalo del cielo, como ese milagro de amor.  
  
Pase lo que pase, amándose, hasta el fin del tiempo.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Come what may, come what may, (Pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase,)  
  
I will love you until my dying day. (Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Fin.  
  
Que bonito me quedó ^_^ Bueno eso creo yo. La idea de éste fanfic me llegó un día en la mañana, me desperté y sentí que tenía que escribir un Songfic de "Magic Knight Rayearth"; después abrí todos mis archivos de Lyrics, y cuando llegué a la canción arriba escrita, decidí que era la mejor.  
  
Y siguiendo el protocolo tengo que poner aquí que los personajes de "Magic Knight Rayearth" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a las Clamp. La canción "Come what may" es de la película de "Moulin Rouge", y la cantan Satine (Nicole Kidman) y Cristian (Ewan McGregor). La idea central de esta historia, el guión, y la traducción de la canción, si me pertenece. Ésta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Adieu. 


End file.
